X&Y
by SweetSurrenderForMyLove
Summary: AU everything is pushing Bella and Edward together but Edward will stop from being happy if he has anything to say about it. all cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the set up, they are all seniors in high school at Forks. Bella and Rosalie are human and Rose lives with Bella because her parents died when she was young. The Cullens all live together and are vampires. This is the first chapter let me know what you think!**

"So guys what are we doing after school today?" I asked as I made my way to Alice's locker, our normal meeting point. Rose and the guys where already there, the only person missing was Edward.

"Well I was thinking we could gather at Mario's for a few slices." Rose suggested. Alice gave Jasper a slight look of disgust, which I don't think was meant for me to see. I hadn't thought Rose's idea was that bad, I actually liked pizza.

"Um Jasper and I actually have a date tonight so I don't think that we'll be able to make it." Alice said looking apologetic, what was that about.

"Well we can still go." Emmitt jumped in, "We can make it a double, me and Rosie and Bella and Edward." I blushed at the mention of me and Edward together. _As if_ I thought, Edward was perfect, I had been in love with him for forever but he had never noticed me in that way, I mean sure we were great friends but that was the only way he saw me, as a friend.

"Well you and Rose can go as a couple but Edward and I are just friends." I said before they could get any ideas, though Alice had already tried to get me to admit my feelings for him, I had stayed strong and not given in.

"Who's just friends?" I heard an angles voice ask. I turned and saw Edward looking to breathe taking then should be legal at this time in the morning, but then again all the Cullens looked beautiful at any time of day. He smiled one of his perfectly crocked smiles, and I nearly melted to the floor.

"You and I." I said recovering quickly, I thought I saw him look a little dejected. It must be my imagination; Edward would never have feelings for me.

"So we're having pizza tonight?" he asked looking a little grossed out too. What was up with everyone hating pizza?

"Yup." Emmitt answered him, at least he seemed excited for the food, though I rarely saw him actually eating now that I thought of it.

"Well we better get to class before we're late." Alice said tugging Jasper along with her. Everyone went their separate ways, I headed to math.

**EPOV:**

I watched as Bella walked off to her first period. I sighed, I was madly in love with her but I could never let myself tell her. She was human and I wasn't, she didn't know that Alice, Jasper, Emmitt and I were all vampires. And telling her that I loved her would just end up leading to heart break. What was going to happen when she continued to age and I never would?

So for the past two years I had kept it secret that I loved her. It was our senior year and I just had to stick it through until Bella went away to college never to see us again.

I didn't know how Emmitt did it, he had been dating Rose for a year now. I had asked him once what he was planning on doing when this year was over and he had just shrugged and said he would just ask her if she wanted to be changed, I had the feeling he was going to ask her soon, maybe even tonight Rosalie had no clue what we were, I hoped that once she found out she would tell Bella, I didn't want to put her life in danger. I was mad at Emmitt for thinking that this would turn out so easy for him. He got to keep the love of his life and I couldn't. How did he know she would say yes? What would happen if she said no? I didn't want to think about this right now.

_BBBBRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!_

The bell jolted me out of my little space out session. And I hurried off to class, French, joy!

**Okay that was the first chapter please let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. So Review even if it's criticism, I just want your thoughts on the story!**

**SS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that has to do with it; all I own is this plot. Though if Stephanie ever feels like selling Edward I'm totally first in line!**

**This my friends is the second chapter, and I had a really horrible day today, so I would love it if you could review to make me feel better, pretty please with an Edward Cullen on top!!! Okay enough talk, now READ….**

Everyone met up at Alice's locker after the final bell. Bella was late as usual.

"Man what takes her so long?" Emmitt asked, he was joking but Rose still opted to address him.

"Well Emmitt it's not like she's some superhuman or anything, it's like you think everyone have super powers, the bell only let out a few second ago, the only reason I made it is because my class room is right there."

I looked at Emmitt, had he told her?

_No way how does she know? I haven't even said a thing. I think I might tell her tonight._ He thought.

"Ha ha ha Rose you're so funny." Alice fake laughed, Rosalie obviously could tell the difference between Alice's' real laugh and her fake one because she gave her a confused look.

"Hey guys are we going right now?" Bella asked as she came towards us holding some books in her arms.

"No I think we're all heading over to my house for a little while that way you can all go out to eat." Alice said as she slammed her locker shut. She would have to be more careful she left a small dent in it, luckily neither Bella nor Rosalie noticed.

"That sounds good. Cars?" Bella asked looking around.

"I'll take Alice and Jasper, Emmitt can take Rose and you can just drive your truck over." I suggested. I hated leaving Bella alone even for a second but we needed to get everyone's cars out of the school parking lot but there was nothing I could do so we all headed out and met up at my house a few minutes later.

"So Bella Rosalie I was wondering if you could help me in my room to get ready for my date tonight?" Alice asked after we had all convened in the living room.

"Of course I would love to." Rose said with a smile to match Alice's, they looked over at Bella who sighed and heaved herself off the couch.

"Yah I guess I'm in." They scurried off upstairs and before a few seconds where up I heard the terrified shriek that could only have come from Bella.

"I guess she didn't know that they were going to give her a makeover." Emmitt said from the couch. He and Jasper we locked in an intense game of Halo. "Heck even I knew what they were up to, once Alice gets one of those smiles."

"Yah Bella really hates those things." Jasper commented as he killed yet another character. He was right Bella really didn't like those things, though she always took my breath away when she came down those stairs looking like a million bucks. I always had to work extra hard to not let how I felt for her show.

I sat down next to Emmitt and grabbed a controller.

"Mind if join?" I didn't wait for them to answer I just started to play.

A few hours later it was getting dark, and we were still waiting for the girls to come down.

"Man how long does it take, I mean I'm not even changing." Emmitt whined from the pool table, Jasper was winning, of course.

"Yah I now what you mean, but then again, I like it when they look all pretty." Jasper said before shooting in the eight ball, "And I win again!" he pumped his fist in the air while Emmitt sulked off to the corner.

"OH BOYS!" I heard Alice shriek from upstairs.

"Yah sweetheart?" Jasper answered her.

"We're ready!" Rosalie yelled down.

"Well let's see it ladies!" Emmitt grinned from ear to ear. The first one down was Alice, she looked great in a simple black dress with ruffles all the way down, paired with some strappy heals. I heard jasper take in a breathe before he rushed over to her and spun her around.

"Alice, you look stunning." He murmured in her ear, she gave him a little giggle and was set back on her feet.

Then next was Rose, she game down in a beautiful little grey dress with maroon stockings that made her legs look like they went on forever. Emmitt swooped up Rosalie in his big arms and planted a kiss right on her lips.

"Emmitt you're going to smudge my lip gloss!" she whined. He rolled his eyes and just kissed her again. I looked away because I knew Bella was next and I didn't want to miss a moment. I looked in awe as she came down the stairs looking like a goddess, she was wearing a short sweater-like dress that was very tight with zigzags all over it in different shades of blues and greens, underneath she was wearing a pair of black leggings and flats. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face and her makeup was done lightly, she looked gorgeous.

"Doesn't she look great Edward?" I heard Alice ask me. I snapped out of it.

"Yah , you look great Bella." She blushed and I almost came undone at how beautiful she looked when she did that.

"Well there's no use in standing around, let's get going." Rose said grabbing her purse. We all filed out into the garage where Alice and jasper went in a separate car sense they had their own date. Emmitt hopped into his jeep and Rosalie slid into the passenger seat. That left me and Bella in the back. I helped her up since it was a bit tall for her to reach on her own and I had to focus on something else as I held her tightly by her waist.

We rid in comfortable silence, well if you can call no one talking with horrible music blaring threw the car silence, and got there in no time. We had decided to go to a small restaurant that wasn't fancy, but wasn't to chilled out so that we could still have fun and goof off.

"Hi I'm Cindy and I'll be your server tonight." A perky blond trilled as she placed the menus in front of us. She paid special attention to Emmitt which Rose didn't take to kindly to.

"Thanks." Rose snapped at her, "I think were good for now." Cindy looked a little put out be recovered quickly and threw a flirty smile at Emmitt before walking off.

A few minutes later we had ordered and where waiting for the food to come. I wasn't sure when this little outing had turned from hanging out with friends to double date, but I was feeling nervous around Bella all of a sudden. And it didn't help that Emmitt and Rosalie where otherwise occupied at the moment, well at least their mouths were.

It wasn't as if we hadn't been put in this situation before, on the contrary we were always like this. It was hard not to be when your four other best friends were all coupled off, all that was left was Bella and I.

"So how's school going?" _wow real smooth Edward, sound like her grandfather why don't you._

She looked at me trying to decide if I was serious or joking, I guess I looked serious because she answered.

"Um, it's going fine…you?" she looked like she wanted to hit herself for asking me the same question back.

"I'm doing okay I suppose." She nodded and then silence. I shifted in my seat nervously and she took a sip of her coke. Then finally she huffed in frustration.

"How long do you think they're going to go at it for?" she asked looking over at Emmitt and Rose. I smirked.

"I don't know, but I've seen them go at it for hours before."

"Yah tell me about it." I was glad we had let the tension go.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" I asked. She looked over at them again and bit her lip, it was so cute. "I heard about this book store that's not too far from here, we could go check it out." I knew I had her once I had said the word books. She gave me a huge grin that made me stop breathing before she scooted out of the booth.

"How long will it before they notice?" she asked as we ran away from the restaurant.

"I don't know but Emmitts going to be pissed when he has to pay the bill." She laughed at that and we came to a stop, Bella caught her breath and I pretended to.

"So where is this book store?" she questioned me. I pointed down the street.

"I think it's over there, only a few minutes of walking required." She nodded and then did something unexpected. She took my hand and held it as we began to walk. I looked down at her tiny hand and wondered if this was a good idea. I mean I wanted to hold her hand, hell I wanted to do a lot more than just that but I knew I couldn't let things go too far, I would just end up hurting her more in the end.

She seemed to notice where my focus was because she loosened her hand from mine; I felt the loss instantly and hated myself for wanting to take her hand back in mine.

"I'm sorry if you're not okay with that, I don't know what came over me." The muttered softly. I really didn't want to come off as a jerk but what could I do.

"It's okay." I wanted to come up with an excuse so she wouldn't feel bad, like I was rejecting her though I was, but I couldn't think of anything.

We reached the book shop in silence and started to brows around in different sections, I don't know how I did but I ended up in the baby section.

"Is there something I should know?" she asked with a suppressed giggle. I snapped out of it and looked to see what book I was looking at _what to expect when you're expecting_ great just what I need to be seen with. I quickly tossed the book aside and looked to see what she had in her hands.

"What's this?" I asked as I reached out for her book.

"A certain slant of light." I read the back, it seemed interesting enough.

"Are you going to get it?"

"Yah I think I am I finished my last book and haven't had anything to read in directed study."

"I see." I walked over to the cashier and bought the book before she could even protest.

"You didn't have to do that." She scolded. I just grinned at her.

"Yah but I wanted to." I defended. She rolled her eyes. "We should go see if the others are done so that they don't leave without us."

"Good idea." We ran back to the restaurant just as they were walking out.

"Hey what was that all about?" Emmitt asked, he sounded pissed.

"What was what all about?" I played dumb.

"Oh come on, why did you guys just leave? You just left me with the check!" he was grumbling until he stopped mid sentence and got a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Bella asked, I was curious for his response to.

"Did you guys go off to make out?" he asked. "Cuz I would totally be okay with that, I mean it's about time, you two-"

I cut him off before he could go any further. Bella was blushing insanely, I had never seen her any redder.

"No Emmitt we did not sneak off to go make out!" _if only he had been right_ I thought to myself. "We just went to the book store, that's all." I explained, his face fell as I went on. Bella held up her bad with the book in it as if that would explain everything. "I mean I would never make out with Bella."

I froze right after I said that, Emmitt and Rosalie looked stunned I had just said that, I looked over to Bella. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry, that came out all wrong, I didn't mean-" I didn't know how to finish that sentence. She shook her head and held her hand up as I tried to get closer to her.

"It's fine Edward, I'm not good enough for you to make out with, I'm cool with that, I never thought I was anyway." She tried to play it off as a joke but the hurt in her voice was so evident I cringed. I thought I saw a tear escape her but I could have just been the lighting. No who was I fooling, she was crying. The girl I loved was crying because of me, because I had just announced in front of our best friends that I would never touch her in more than a purely friendly way. When in reality I wanted to do so much more to her. Man I was screwed up.

"Why are we all standing around?" Bella asked, I hadn't noticed how long we had just been staring at each other in an empty restaurant parking lot. "Can we just go?"

"Yah I'm beet lets head home." Emmitt said heading toward the car. He fake yawned and was about to get in the front seat when Bella stopped him.

"Do you mind if I drive?" she sounded polite but I knew that she wasn't really asking. Emmitt hesitated, he never let anyone drive his baby, but one look to Rose and he quickly handed them over. Bella grabbed the keys and hopped in.

She revved the engine and tore out of there; I had barely closed the door. She turned up the music and I sat quietly in the back with Emmitt as he gave me looks every few seconds. Rose would glare at me through the mirror too as a punishment for hurting her best friend.

She drove all the way to her house and then jumped out and threw the keys back at Emmitt who hurriedly regained control of his baby.

"Thanks for the dinner Emmitt, it was lovely. Rose I'll call you tomorrow." She didn't say goodnight to me as she ran up to her house.

"Way to go jackass!" Rosalie yelled at me as soon as we started off again.

"I'm sorry, it came out all wrong." I hit my head against the head rest and bagged my fists on the roof in anger.

"Hey watch it; you don't have to take it out on my car!" Emmitt glared at me through the mirror. He swerved into the driveway of the house and I made my way out of the car.

"Hey aren't you two coming?" I asked when they stayed put in the car.

"No Rose and I haven't finished our date." Emmitt leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. My insides turned as I watched them. How much I wanted to be able to do that with Bella, to just hold her and tell her how much she meant to me. But all chanced where lost now as I had practically told her that I thought I was too good for her, which was the complete opposite.

But then something else hit me, Emmitt was going to tell Rose tonight! He was finally going to tell her what we were, and that he wanted her to become one too.

"Okay well have a good time" I yelled back at them "and good luck." I whispered so low that only Emmitt heard me. He nodded and drove off into the distance leaving me and my stupidity on the porch.

**Okay my lovelies that was the second and very DRAMA filled chapter, and it only gets better from here so please REVIEW!!!! I want to know if you think that I should put Emmitt telling Rosalie about him and the Cullens in his POV or if I should just skip over that. It's all up to you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU to ****madeofawesome22****, you made my day by giving me my first review ever!!!! I was so excited when I got it that I ran around the house screaming, my mom thought something happened to me. Seriously in my eyes right now you are GOD!!!! So keep it up PLEASE! I mean you saw how fast it made me update and that was with just on review, imagine the possibilities.**

**And now without further a dew I give thee chapter three, now READ ON….!**

I could feel my nerves start to take over as we got closer and closer to our destination. "Em, are you okay?" Rose asked me, she looked so concerned; I loved it when she was all soft and caring. She was usually so uptight and bitchy.

"Yah I'm fine." She didn't look convinced, she knew me too well. Everyone thinks I'm this big teddy bear that is always joking and never takes anything seriously, but in reality I took almost everything I did seriously, I just covered it up by making jokes. Rose knew the true side of me, and I knew the true side of Rose, we were both so perfect for each other.

After a few minutes of me concentrating on not breaking the steering wheel out of nerves, Rose recognized where we were going.

"Um Emmitt? Why are we going to the gym?" She looked really confused, I just smiled at her. "I'm not really in the mood for that kind of work out, if you know what I mean." She smiled coyly at me, I tried to return the smile but it came out kind of shaky.

I pulled up to the front of the big building and stopped the car. "Seriously, why are we here? It's closed." I turned to face her and took her tiny hands in my big ones.

"Please Rosie just do this for me?" I asked looking deep into her eyes, she rolled them trying to write off my strange behavior as some kind of joke. But I wasn't kidding.

"Okay fine." She sounded frustrated with me. _Not a good start_ I thought solemnly. I hopped out of the car and made my way towards the doors, Rose in toe.

"How are we even going to get in? they're locked." She put her hands on her hips and waited for my response. I just looked at the automatic doors and took them in both hands. _Well she's going to find out anyway, might as well use my strength to get us in._

"Come on Em, I let you have your fun, now let's go before we get arrested by Charlie for breaking and entering." She smiled as she thought about Charlie showing up to bring her in. I took a breathe and pushed the doors open as if they were curtains.

"How did you do that?" she asked stunned. "Did you have a key?"

"No, now come on." She walked passed me and into the empty dark lobby. I led her back into the aerobics room and sat her down on a mat facing me.

"What are we doing here?" she asked again. I ignored her question and went with one of my own.

"Do you know where this is?" she looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes, this is the gym, big deal."

"Well yes this is the gym, but it's also the first place we met." I remember I had met Rose when we had first moved here to Forks. I had gone to the local gym to register because even though I was still built it felt nice to just work out like I was a regular human. I had just started lifting weights when out of nowhere this beautiful blond walked by. I stopped lifting and made my way over to the treadmill that was next to hers.

"hey, I'm Emmitt." I introduced myself to her. She gave me a small smile and returned to focusing on her run.

"So you come here often?" I asked, I could not believe that I had just used that line. She smirked at me and then walked off. I had vowed then and there that I would do everything it took to get yo know her and a few weeks later we were dating. Now here I was about to tell my biggest secret.

"OH MY GOD!" she jumped up and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What? What's wrong?" I said getting up to.

"Oh my god Emmitt. Are you asking me to marry you?" She was hopping up and down in what I wasn't sure if it was excitement, nervousness or fear.

"Wait! Wait, no Rose I'm not proposing." She stopped hopping up and down.

"Oh." She was quite and looked down. _Should I have asked her?_ I wondered. "Then why are we here?" she asked irritated now.

_Maybe I should just do this another time. NO! No Emmitt you have to do it now! You came this close; you are not going back now!_ I was having an internal battle but I finally decided to just do it.

"Rose I brought you here because I need to confess something, well not confess just tell you something." I started.

"Okay?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Here goes." I took another unnecessary breathe, "You know my family isn't like others."

"Yah you have foster parents, I know that."

"Well yah but Carlisle and Esme aren't really my foster parents, well they are but…oh never mind." This wasn't going right. I had never been one for words that was Edwards's thing. I decided to do the thing I do best, Blurt.

"I'm a vampire!" I almost shouted. Rose just looked at me like I was insane and then started laughing hysterically.

"Emmitt." She was chocking on her words through the laughter. "You…you…looked…so serious!" she burst out laughing again. I sighed in frustration.

"I'm not kidding!" I said sternly, she stopped laughing and straitened up.

"Come on Emmitt, cut the crap, why are we here?" she didn't believe me; well I was going to make her. I grabbed her arm and brought her into the main room.

"Look!" I grabbed a huge weight and brought it to my mouth.

"Stop being stupid, you're going to get hurt." I didn't let her finish before I snapped the weight in half with my teeth.

"How-how-?" she could get the words out. Then I ran all the way to the other side and back in under a second.

"See I'm a vampire, I run super fast, I'm super strong and-" her piercing scream cut my sentence. "What's wrong?" okay so not the best question to ask at the moment. I took a step closer to her but she took three steps back.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she yelled

"Rosie please-"

"STOP!" she crumpled to the ground in fear and I knelt down to her. "Please, please don't hurt me." She was whimpering.

"I would never hurt you!" I was outraged she would think that. I was about to take her in my arms when out of nowhere she wacked me in the side of the face with a dumbbell. I fell back even though it didn't hurt and she scrambled up.

"Wait!" I called out to her but she was already out the doors. I was about to go after her when a hand on my shoulder held me back.

**I almost stopped it there but then I decided to be nice and let it go on, so read on…**

**APOV:**

The night had been going great. Jasper and I had gone out to a club to go dancing. Something I hadn't done in a long time. We had just sat down at a privet booth when a vision had hit full force. It was Emmitt telling Rose what we were; she hadn't taken it to well.

Now Jasper and I where racing back to Forks so that we could stop it. I fishtailed to a stop in front of the gym and stopped the car.

"Jasper go inside and hold Emmitt back. I'll go after Rose." He nodded. I was about to get out from the car when Jasper grabbed me by the back of the head and brought me into a rough kiss. I melted into him, he could feel my stress so he let out a wave of relaxation. But as soon as he pulled away I was alert and ready to find Rose.

Right at that moment I saw a figure shoot out from the building and head for the local children's park.

"Go stop Emmitt!" Before I could finish jasper was inside with Emmitt. I jumped out of the car and followed Rosalie. She hadn't gotten far; she was lying on the grass in the park and shaking.

"ROSALIE!" I called her. She looked up, there was a look of pure panic in her eyes as she saw me come towards her. She sank back down and curled up into a ball. I got down beside her.

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." She was chanting this over and over again. I pulled her to me and just held her; I smoothed out her hair and let her stain my dress with tears. After a while I spoke.

"Rose, please listen to me, I would never hurt you." She sobbed again but stopped her little chant. I forced her to look at me. "Look I love you like a sister and I would never do anything to put you in danger. I'm still Alice and Emmitt is still Emmitt! Our whole family loves you and that doesn't change now just because you finally found out what we truly are okay?!" I was getting really worked up. She looked at me in awe and then nodded her head in understanding.

"Now where you listening when Emmitt tried to explain?" I asked. She shook her head no and sobbed a little at the mention of Emmitt's name. "Okay well he was probably going to tell you that we hunt animals, not humans." She stopped crying when she heard that. Her red puffy eyes looked at me with sadness.

"I'm not blaming you for the way you acted, I would have freaked out to if someone had told me like that." We stayed like that in silence for a few more minutes or maybe it was hours and I just held her. Finally when I realized it was starting to get really cold outside I picked her up in my arms. "We should probably bring you home."

"NO!" she yelled out, her voice was rough from crying. "I mean, I would rather go to your house so I can talk to Emmitt." She explained.

"That sounds good, he's probably worried sick." She nodded and we were off, I ran at vampire speed all the way back home. I stopped and let her off right in front off the door.

"Ready?" I asked her. She gave me one more hug and nodded. I didn't think it was the right time to tell her but she looked like shit. But hey that's what happens when you cry outside for hours. She marched determinedly forward and burst through the door.

The scene in front of us was one of stress. Emmitt was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands jasper was rubbing soothing circles on his back and Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and was standing in the corner.

Emmitt looked up when Rose and I burst in and shot up.

"Rose!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled before she launched herself across the room and jumped on Emmitt, he caught her in his arms and she covered his face in kisses. All of a sudden Carlisle came down and took in what was happening.

"Ah I see Rosalie came around to her senses, see Emmitt I told you she loved you." He went over to the happy couple and gave Rose a hug.

"I'm so sorry I freaked out that way." She apologized. But Emmitt wouldn't hear of it.

"It was not your fault, you reacted the way any normal person should, now come with me upstairs so I can explain a few things to you." He took her in his arms bridal style and raced up to his room.

"Well that went better than I thought." Jasper said collapsing on the couch. I made my way over to him.

"Yah, somehow I feel like it could have gone worse." I took a seat on his lap. Edward looked furious.

"What do you mean this could have gone worse?" he questioned.

"I don't know use your imagination." I sniped back at him, why was he being this way. Then before I could hear his answer I was faced with another vision. I turned back to Edward with a smile. "You know it's your turn next." He looked at me confused until recognition dawned on his face. Then he looked petrified.

**Well well well does anyone know what I'm talking about? There is still one group member that doesn't know the Cullen secret and guess who's going to inform her? But don't worry proclamations of love are still in order and before that can happen there still needs to be some angst and awkwardness, right? So REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking. I love ideas so feel free. The faster you review the faster I update!**

**SS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you again to ****madeofawesome22 you really help me out, thanks for the Emmett tip. I'm going to read your stories a soon as possible so don't worry hopefully you will be getting my reviews soon!! And I also wanted to say I know some of you are putting me on your favorite stories list and aren't leaving me reviews, what gives? I want to know what you are thinking, they really help me out. Also I'm sick so I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible but I'm not sure. OH and I just got glasses today they're for reading far away so I don't fail my permit test hehe! Well thanks for reading this if you still are and all I have to say is READ ON….!**

Ever since that night where Edward had basically rejected me in front of Rose and Emmett I had been un sure how I felt towards him. I knew that I was still in love with him but I had to start excepting the fact that I was never going to be with him no matter what. I think that a small part of me had thought that maybe just maybe one day Edward would admit his feelings for me and that he would whisk me off into the sunset. But I knew that sounded ridiculous.

It was really awkward for us now, I wasn't quite sure how to act around him. He had clearly been able to tell that I was upset when he had said that he didn't like me in that way so I'm pretty sure that means he knows how I feel for him now. I didn't know if I was supposed to act as if nothing had happened or if I was supposed to address it and have a talk to him about it.

No! I quickly scratched that last thought from my mind, there was no way I was going to willingly sit down with him and have a little chat with him about how he basically broke my heart. No, that was out of the question!

The bell sounded for lunch and I gathered my things. I was about to walk out the door when I tripped and went sprawling across the floor book and all. Great now I was embarrassed. (**N/A: I actually did that once, it was my first day at my new school too and I tripped on the leg of a chair and went flying, my book where everywhere and the whole grade was looking at me because I was in the hall! I was so embarrassed!)**

I started picking up my books when I noticed a white hand reach out for one of them. I instantly thought it was Edward, who else had hands like that? But when I looked up I was shocked to find that it wasn't Edward that was helping me but a gorgeous boy with strange blue eyes.

He gave me a dazzling smile and I lost my breath for a second, _wow, I thought only Edward could do that to me._

He must of thought I was retarded when I didn't speak because he broke that silence.

"Hi I'm Kevin." He introduced himself. He stuck out his hand and I didn't hesitate to take it. He was cold like Edward and smooth to. _Maybe the Cullens have a cousin from out of town_.

"Bella." His smile widened at the sound of my name. I got up and took my books from him. "So are you new here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yah I just moved here from Arizona." I stopped walking and stared at him.

"You're from Arizona?"

"Yah though it doesn't look it, for some reason I just don't tan." He laughed a musical laugh that had me transfixed. "Why have you been there?" he asked me as we started walking towards the lunchroom again.

"Yah my mom lives there, I visit her every summer."

"Oh that's cool, so your parents are separated?"

"Yah." He nodded. Suddenly I felt bold, so what if Edward didn't love me back? I still loved him but I wasn't going to waste the rest of my high school years chasing after someone that clearly didn't want to be chased by me. "Hey, I was wondering if you don't already have plans for lunch if you wanted to join me and my friends?" I was proud that I hadn't once blushed as I had asked him.

"Yah that sounds great." I led him over to our lunch table that was situated in the back and took a seat next to him.

"Everyone." I called their attention, though I already had it since they were staring at the intruder that was sitting next to me. "This is Kevin, he's new from Arizona." He gave everyone a small wave and a dazzling smile. Alice was the first one to act as usual.

"Hi there I'm Alice, welcome to Forks." She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Thanks."

"This here is Jasper, my boyfriend and Rose, "She pointed to Rose and Emmett who had gone back to making out, right after introductions had been made. "And her boy friend Emmett in case you couldn't tell by their impressive display of sucking face." Alice was always blunt. "And the one that's sulking in the corner is Edward." Kevin nodded.

"So are Edward and Bella going out?" he asked Alice who giggled. I nearly choked on my coke and Edward looked pained. _God did he really hate me that much?_

"No, they're not, she's fair game." I gave her a little glare, but I couldn't get to mad because I actually liked Kevin and somehow the prospect of him liking me made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kevin turned to me and smiled that smile again; it made me want to melt.

"So what classes do you have?" jasper asked him. He took out his schedule and gave it to Jasper. He studied it for a while and then handed it back.

"Looks like you have math and Gym with Bella, and History and science with Alice and I."

"Cool at least I'll know some people in my classes." We talked for a few more minutes about the different teachers and who he should try to avoid in the school before I noticed he wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him. He looked down at the place where a lunch should have been and then looked at me again.

"No not really, I normally wait till after I get home to eat." He explained. I let it go because none of the Cullens seem to eat either.

_BBBBBRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!_

The bell rang and we all got up.

"Kevin you can come with us." Alice said as she and Jasper headed off to history. I gave him a wave good-bye and head to Biology with Edward; we just walked in awkward silence all the way to our lab table.

I took out my notebook when mike came up to me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike." He shuffled his feet for minute before he blurted out.

"SO I was so wondering…do you want to go to prom with me?" I cringed a little, and I noticed that Edward seemed to be listening in to out conversation.

"Um, I'm sorry Mike but I don't think I'm going to prom." I tried to sound sorry about it but I don't know how well I succeeded. Edward seemed to relax next to me after he heard my response.

"Oh okay, well maybe another time then." I nodded and he walked over to his seat. I waited for the lecture to begin when I was brought out of my little space out session by Edward, "SO you aren't going to prom?" he asked me. I turned to face him; I was little peeved at him at the moment.

"No I'm not." I said abruptly and turned back to Mr. Banner.

The class went by without any incident all except for Edward and I being really awkward around each other now. I really hated this, I missed us at least being friends, I was scared that we couldn't even be that now. When class was over I headed to gym. I couldn't help overhear Jessica and Lauren gossiping in the locker room as I got ready.

"Have you seen him?" Jessica asked.

"Yah he's like a ten on the hottie scale." Lauren giggled back.

"Yah I know, I'm going to see if maybe I can get him to ask me to prom." She gushed. I could just picture Laurens face, I'm sure she was thrilled.

"Yah well anyway, he's in this class!"

"That's why you're wearing you slutty shorts."

"They're not that slutty." But I could tell from the sound of her voice she was smiling. Ugh girls where so annoying sometimes. I shut my locker and head out to the main gym. There I saw Kevin, he jogged over to me and gave me a quick hug, he smelled really good.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hello." I noticed Jessica and Lauren giving me nasty looks from across the gym. _ Whatever_ I thought.

"So do you want to be partners?" he asked me after couch Carr asked us to pair up and stretch.

"Um." I was a little unsure, I had never been very talented at not hurting myself, he started to give me puppy dog eyes. "Okay fine." I gave him a playful shove and we walked over and got mats. I was suddenly really grateful I was wearing my sweat pants; I didn't want to accidentally flash him.

I looked at him as we stretched, he really was very attractive. He had dirty blond hair that was a little spiked and had a strange blue eyes, it was almost as if there was an undertone of violet, weird. He was built much like Edward. You could tell he had muscles but they weren't apparent like Emmett's. He was over all perfect. I was sure thought that he must have some relation to the Cullens, he had the same dark circles under his eyes and he was extremely pale.

"So what is there to do around here?" he asked as we stretched.

"well." I thought for a minute. "Not much, I normally just hang out at the Cullens house." I admitted a bit embaressed at how unexciting my life was. "Wait actually there's port Angles!" I remembered.

"Where's that?" he asked as he finished stretching.

"It's a little under an hour away. It has like a movie theater, a mall, and a few decent restaurants actually."

He nodded as if he were thinking to himself and then looked at me with a smile. It took me a minute to regain my thought when he started to talk to me.

"So you think that maybe sometime you could show me around port Angles, maybe we could catch a movie or something?" was he asking me out on a date? This had to be too good to be true. I realized I was blushing and nodded quickly.

"I would love to." He was about to say something when Coach Carr yelled for us to gather around her as she explained today's activities. I was so excited for this weekend. Maybe Kevin would be just the thing to help me get over Edward.

**Don't hate me! Bella is not going to fall out of love with Edward, Kevin is just a little filler, he's only there to cause Edward stress and push him to confess his undying love for Bella. Now the next chapter will show the Cullens reactions to this new being. Anyone have any guesses as to who Kevin might be??? I love to hear what you think, so REVIEW please!**

**ss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy and I'm blowing off a science paper right now so I can get this to you. So I hope you enjoy! R&R please!!! Oh and did any of you watch the inauguration ???? I DID!!!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Read On!!!!**

"So what are we going to do about him?" I asked worriedly. My siblings and I were all sitting around our kitchen table and discussing the knew intruder, as I liked to think of him.

"What do you mean 'what are going to do about him' he seems nice." Alice defended him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I looked over at Emmitt for support. He just pretended to be really interested in the salt shaker.

"What I mean is that he's not like us. Didn't you notice his eyes? He drinks from humans!" I couldn't believe I was having to spell it out for them.

"Yah I know Edward, but he seemed nice and as long as he doesn't hunt around here I don't see what the problem is. I was actually going to talk to him about the alternative, maybe he has never heard about drinking animal blood." I wanted to strangle Alice, how could she not see what a threat he was?

"I just don't trust him."

"well I'm sorry you feel that way Edward but that's your problem." She turned to Jasper, "So did you hear that he asked Bella out?" Jasper looked confused as to why she was telling him this.

"Uh no. shouldn't you be talking to Rose about this stuff?" he asked unsure. But I was beyond think about what Jasper thought, I was livid.

"He did what?" I almost yelled, I knew Alice had only told Jasper cuz I was standing right there, she wanted me to react this way, but I didn't care.

"Yah Kevin asked Bella out, isn't that cute?" she asked with a smirk, she knew damn well I didn't find that cute.

"Well she said no didn't she?" I was sure that she had probably told him off, I didn't want to sound like a total douche bag but Bella would never like anyone but me…right?

"No, she said yes, I think that she thinks he's cute, she must really like him." I wanted to die right now. Why was I feeling so possessive, I mean she wasn't even mine I had no right over her. But I knew I was in love with her, I thought she was too but I guess I was wrong.

I was to angry at my family to stay in the same room as them. I ran up to my room and decided to listen to some music. My mind started to drift towards how Carlisle had been pressuring me to tell Bella what we were, but now that she was interested in this Kevin guy I didn't know how to approach the situation. I knew that I had always loved her but I had never felt this urge before, I mean I wanted to rip the guys head out.

I had listened to when she was talking to Mike about Prom, I had felt so relived that she had said no. I wonder if she would say yes to me if I asked her? I decided that I only had one life to live, and in the bottom of my heart I knew that I would never meet another girl like Bella, I knew she was the one.  
Suddenly I felt really mad at myself. Why had I wasted all these years pretending I didn't like her when she clearly liked me and I her? We could have been happy and now it could never be all because I was stupid and a masochist. I couldn't do this anymore I had to see Bella. Only one problem it was three in the morning.

I got up and paced in my room for a while. I decided to screw it all and just go to her house. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do but I decided I would figure that out once I got there. I ran out of the house and ignored my sibling's questions about where I was going and just ran. I didn't bother taking the car.

I made it to Bella house and then just stared at it. I was right under her window. Great what do I do now idiot? I asked myself. Why had I come here? _To see Bella_ I argued in my head. Yes that was true I had wanted to see her. _So go see her!_ I hesitated a few more seconds then decided I should just get it over with because I knew I would end up doing it anyway.

I almost laughed at how strategically placed the tree by her window was, it was almost as if the fates wanted me to go see Bella. I climbed up without making a sound and thanked my lucky stars that she had left her window open. I slipped though and stood there.

_Okay your in her room, now what?_ I looked over at Bella, she was lying on her bed tangled in the sheets her mouth hung open and a small line of drool was coming from her mouth. Her limbs where flung everywhere and her hair was a mess, she looked beautiful. She was like a sleeping angle. A small sliver of moonlight hit her face and it looked like her skin was glowing. I don't deserve her.

After a few minutes of just staring at her I realized I was still just standing there, I went over to her rocking chair and sat down keeping my eyes peeled on her the whole time. I never really got the chance to just watch her, she would always notice when I looked at her so I never really got the chance to drink in her beauty. I decided I liked this. I liked watching her sleep, call me a creep but I felt like in some way I was protecting her. Like nothing could happen to her as long as I was with her.

She continued to sleep until the wee hours of the morning and I stayed watching her till just before her alarm went off. I scampered out her window and decided right there that I would try and get her to fall in love with me and to not fall for that idiot.

__

I was actually exited as I made my way into homeroom. Any other day of school I would have moped around but today was a new day, a fresh day, one with the possibility of Bella.

I spent the whole day in a daze, just concocting up plans for how I would sweep Bella off her feet and make her fall in love with me forever. I almost didn't hear the bell for lunch I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

I headed over to the regular table and grimaced a little as I noticed the extra body sitting next to Bella.

"Hi Edward." Alice greeted me. I got various greetings but none from Bella or Kevin, they were to deep in conversation for that. I felt jealousy flare up inside me as I saw that he was holding her hand lightly on the table, almost as if displaying to me that he had won her over.

"Are you okay?" I was startled out of my little staring fest by Emmett.

"What?" I asked finally breaking my eyes from Bella.

"I asked you if you were okay? You looked really mad." Oops I guess I would have to be more careful with showing my emotions. Jasper just gave me a sorry look; he knew how jealous I felt right now. I decided to see if I could grab Bella's attention and have her stop talking to _him_.

"So Bella did you do the home work for Bio last night?" she looked away from Kevin to me with a confused face.

"Yah I did why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow it?" I knew I sounded lame but I was desperate here.

"_You _need to borrow _my_ home work?" she asked incredulous. I nodded and tried to give her a dazzling smile. It seemed to work as her eyes glazed over until Kevin bent down and whispered something in her ear breaking the spell I had put on her. Her cheeks flashed crimson and I wondered what he had said.

"So can I borrow it?" I asked a little more loudly then needed.

"Yah sure just quit yelling." She thrust the papers my way and went back to talking with Kevin. I felt like a lost puppy looking for it's master. I couldn't take any more of this I got up leaving her papers behind and headed to class. She didn't even look up when I left. _Whatever_.

I took my regular seat in the back and waited for the bell to ring so that class could start. Operation sweep Bella off her feet was not going so well at the moment. I didn't have to wait long before students started spilling into the classroom.

Bella was the last to take her place. I turned to her determined to make small talk if at least anything.

"So I hear your going out with Kevin on date this Friday." I tried to sound happy but inside I was hitting myself over the head for having jumped to the one subject that I didn't want to hear about…or did I? after all I had established I was a masochist, I couldn't help wanting to know how she felt about him.

"Yah I am, did Alice tell you?" she asked as she took out her notebook.

"Um yes she did, so you excited?" she looked at me like I had lost it, she was probably wondering why I was so interested in her dating some other guy.

"Yes I suppose." That was as much as I got out of her the whole class.

--

**BPOV:**

It was finally Friday night and surprisingly I wasn't nervous at all. It was strange it was almost as if couldn't feel anything, I was numb. Alice had swept me up after school and strapped me down for two hours as she picked out my clothes for the date and did my make up with Rose.

I had to say I did look rather good. I was wearing a simple pair of jeans, which was allowed because they were designer and a salmon baby doll top with maroon trimming. Luckily Alice had had the intelligence to see that me and heals would not go over well so she had put me in some gold strappy sandals. My hair was down and loosely curled and my make up was light.

**APOV:**

I was so happy for Bella she was finally going on a real date, with a gorgeous guy. Even though I wanted her to end up with Edward as much as anyone, I didn't want her waiting around forever with a broken heart.

I had talked to Kevin in privet one day after school, I had told him we knew what he was of course just like he knew what we were. He had told me that he meant no harm and he really was just interested in Bella. I thought that was cute. I had told him about how we hunted and he had been shocked at that but after a while he had said he would try, though he declined my invitation to come hunting with us to try it out.

Bella looked great if I may say so myself, Rose and I had done an excellent job. Rose was getting closer and closer to me after she had learned of secret and was still holding out hope that we would change Bella. She had told Emmett that she would not change for him until it was certain that Bella would be changed too, or at least given the option.

"I think I heard the door bell." Rose said as she went to open the door. Bella and I followed her out.

"Hey girls Kevins' here!" Jasper yelled out. Bella didn't waste any time getting down the stairs she just walked right over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, you look great." He said with huge smile his eyes lit up has he took all of Bella in. I saw Edward glaring at him from his corner. _Well that's what you get for being a jerk to her_ I thought sourly.

"Thanks you too."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes." They waved good bye and headed out to his car.

"I can't believe she's going out on a date with that guy." Edward muttered to himself.

"Well then maybe you should have acted quicker little bro, though lord knows you had about forever and you still didn't do a damn thing." Emmett taunted him. Edward just rolled his eyes and headed to his room.

"He's right you know." I called after him.

**BPOV:**

Kevin had just pulled into a parking space along the bored walk. I got out of the car and Kevin took my hand as we headed towards it. The sun was just starting to set; it was covered by a few clouds though.

"So Bella how do you like Forks?" he asked casually.

"Um, it's okay, I don't like the fact that is rains so much, but other than that it's okay I guess." He smiled a brilliant smile.

"Yah I know what you mean, I miss the sun." we talked a bit more till it was completely dark out and all you could see where the stars, his hand was still holding mine and he lead me towards the beach. I slipped my sandals off and we walked a little more.

"Tell me about your friends." He said as we came to a stop. We sat down facing the ocean.

"Well you know all of them."

"Yah but I mean what are they like behind closed doors, I don't know them that well."

"Well Alice is very exuberant all though you already knew that and she's madly in love Jasper, who feels the same for her. He's kind of the quiet one, he's really easy to get along with. Then there's Rose who is my best friend and basically sister, she's dating Emmett, they'll probably end up married to tell you the truth." I stopped suddenly because he was looking at me so intensely.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"Nothing, it's just you look so beautiful right now." I blushed again. "Bella?" he looked hesitant now.

"Yah?"

"Um, would you mind if I kissed you?" I was shocked, I had never been asked before, I thought about it for a second and realized I wanted to.

"Yes." He smiled relived and bent towards me to kiss me. I felt his cold lips touch mine softly and then they pressed down with a little more force, I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but I started to move my lips with his letting my eyes close. He pulled back a second latter and I had to catch my breath.

"Wow." I breathed, he looked happy with himself.

It was silent for a while before he broke the silence. "You didn't talk about Edward." He mentioned. I made a face.

"Yah, well Edward is someone difficult."

"Oh." He looked like he wanted me to expand but didn't say anything.

"You see I never know how to act around him, he's so hot and cold. So now I just try and avoid him." I concluded.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault."

--

The rest of the night was great; we just spent the time talking about everything. I learned his parents were almost always away on business trips and that he was an only child. I was really starting to like Kevin alot, I was still reeling from that kiss.

But it was getting late and I didn't want Charlie to wonder where I was so we decided to head back. We got to my house in no time; he was as crazy a driver as Edward and Alice were. And like a gentile men he walked me to my door. Luckily Charlie was already asleep and I think Rose was spending the night over at the Cullens house so no one was spying on us.

"I had a great time." I said as we made it to the door.

"Yah me too." It was silent again. But not for long "I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he blurted out suddenly, I was a little taken aback, did he really like me that much? Did I want to be his girlfriend? Uh Hello YES! He was a major hotty and so what if we had just met, it wasn't like we were going to get married, this could be fun.

"I would love to." Once again he gave me a heart stopping smile and before I could register what was happening he had pressed his lips to mine in a kiss. I melted into him and he pulled back. We just stood there smiling for a few minutes before I realized I was cold.

"I should probably get going." I muttered.

"Yah." He gave me a small peck and then I went in the house. He dove off after had made sure I was safe. _Man wait till I tell Alice and Rose, they're going to freak! And Edward I wonder what he'll think about it?_

**So what did you think? It was kind of fast but I just wanted to get it out there, ill try and take the next chapter more slowly. I had a really bad day today, my dad yelled at me because I didn't finish some work for my mom (She's my French teacher) so that was kind of horrible. And I also learned today that boys think I'm mean and stuck up. This one kid in my math group was like "I thought you were really mean." So I said "What does that mean?" he said "Well last year you were in my history class and we got in a fight and all of the guys were like what a bitch." I was kind o annoyed he was telling me this so asked " Do you still think I'm mean?" and he said "No" so now I know that most boys in my grade don't really like me, isn't that wonderful? And I'm not even a mean person really I just get really intense during school, I just like to be right! Alright well enough about me if your even still ready just REVIEW please!!!**

**SS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy so I won't keep you, just read and then review!**

**BPOV:**

"I have an announcement to make!" I stated dramatically. I had just walked into the Cullen's house for our weekly Saturday morning breakfast, with the girls. I knew I didn't have to repeat myself because for some reason all the Cullens had super good hearing, I guess it was like a family trait, though they weren't related.

"What?" of course Alice would be the first one to jump on me, she was hopping up and down so fast she was almost a blur.

"I think I might wait and tell you when were sitting and having breakfast." I said smugly, I saw her eyes grow wide with fear at the fact that I was holding out something good when she suddenly smiled.

"It's all ready we just have to go sit." She pulled my hand and dragged me over to the kitchen where Rose had just entered from the other side. She looked really tired as she stifled a yawn and took a seat.

"Hey how did the date go?" she asked before grabbing a muffin and stuffing half of it into her mouth, god sometimes she was worse than Emmett!

"It went GREAT!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face."

"Oh my god!" Alice suddenly shrieked.

"What?" I asked taking a seat.

"Uh…nothing I just remembered something." But the smile she was giving me made me think otherwise. "So anyway what was the announcement you were going to tell us?"

We all got comfortable in our seat and I dived into the retelling of my night with Kevin.

"And then he took me to the beach and we just walked around for a bit and talked."

"That's so romantic." Rose sighed.

"Yah and then hear this he asked me if he could kiss me! Isn't he so sweet?" it was scary how much I was sounding like Alice right now. But the moment was interrupted when we heard a loud banging noise form upstairs, like someone had dropped a piano.

"What was that?" Rose asked looking towards the ceiling.

"Oh ignore that, it was probably just Edward."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. I hadn't really seen him at all lately.

"Nothing, he's just been acting really strange recently, I don't know, but keep going." That was Alice for you, her brother could be dying and she would still want to hear the end of the story before she went to go investigate.

I continued the story and then got to the part about when he dropped me off.

"So here he was about to leave when all of a sudden he asked me too…." I purposely paused to build the dramatic affect when Alice burst.

"OUT WITH IT ALL READY!"

"Okay okay, he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

_CRASH!!!_

I whipped my head around to see what had caused the loud noise when I saw Edward standing over a large (now broken) vase with a look of shock on his face that quickly turned to one of anger.

"Edward wha-" before I could finish my sentence he had run out of the room, god why was he acting like such a girl? In the past week I had seen the perfect Edward Cullen go from perfectly smooth to a mess. He had asked me for my homework! I didn't even know that was possible, he had been acting emotionally strange and he had just dropped a plate in a classic klutzy Bella move, it was like he was trying to replace me or something.

"Is he okay?" I asked turned back to Alice and Rose.

"You know, I'm not sure, now Bella don't move I'm going to go clean up this mess but I can't have you moving a causing any accident to occur, do you understand?" Alice was talking to me like I was a two year old.

"Yeah Alice I think I get the jest of it." She nodded and got up to find the broom.

"So you have a boyfriend now?" Rose asked me.

"Yup!"

"Have you called him today?"

"No….why?" was I supposed too? I was starting to worry.

"Nothing I was just curious."

"Oh."

Alice came back in at that moment with a broom and pan.

--

**EPOV:**

A few weeks had passed since I had learned of the horrid news. I would see them together a lot because after all she was still a friend of the families, even though we barely ever talked anymore. They would sit on the couch while the others and I watched a movie, and cuddle, I would have to leave the room when they started to make out or get to touchy feely. He would walk her to all her classes and hold her hand at lunch, he would call her all the time if they weren't by some miracle already together and he would text her during biology as I watched Mr. Banner fumble around with the tools that he was barely certified to operate.

I was turning into a hermit because of them and their sickening display of affection. I don't think they even noticed that I was missing half the time, just locked up in my room with the music turned up so high that I could barely ready anyone thoughts. I was invisible to her the way I imagine she must have felt at some point with me.

The only time I had any peace form the constant headache of rejection was at night when I would steal a few precious hours with Bella in her bedroom. Of course she was unaware that I was there but sometime I pretended that she knew and that she wanted me there. I probably sounded pathetic when I looked at my life through someone else's eyes but I couldn't find it in me to care.

And now here I was at my favorite part of the day, standing under her window by the tree ready to go up and watch over her as she slept. I hopped onto the tree and skillfully climber my way up when I stopped right under the window as I heard a voice I didn't not recognize as Bella's sleep talking. I listened again, it was a male voice. It wasn't Charlie's, in fact it wasn't even human, it was superhuman; it was Kevin.

I froze, what was he doing here? I knew it was wrong but I had to climb up a little higher and just listen in on them a little.

"So you're telling me this is real?" Bella asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be afraid, I would never hurt you."

"But what about-?"

"No. I'm not like others; Alice taught me another way, with animals." What were they talking about, surely it couldn't be what I thought it was? He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that would he?

"And everything else about you that you said was true?" Bella questioned.

"Yes." There was silence for a long while until I heard the ruffling of the sheets, I imagined someone had moved. Then in almost a whisper,

"I'm just happy you're telling me the truth."

"Oh course." Kevin said in a relieved voice. Then I heard the sound of something I really didn't want to, them kissing. So I guess he had told her, she had taken it surprisingly well.

"Hey Kevin?" Bella asked in a breathy voice. "Can vampires …you know….?" I heard him laugh; I didn't get what was so funny. I leaned in closer to hear them better.

"Can vampires have sex?" he finished the sentence for her. I recoiled, why would she ask that? I mean I knew why but I was praying that she didn't have an idea in her head.

"Yeah I guess that's what I'm trying to ask." I could just see the deep blush that was probably tainted her cheeks right now. I felt a surge of jealousy run through me again as I pictured _him _getting to touch those cheeks and him having this talk with her.

"Yes vampires can have sex; we're just like humans except…more."

"Do you think that we could-"She began shyly, I could not believe I was hearing this, it was like I was in my own personal hell. Luckily she stopped suddenly though "what? What's wrong?" she asked.

Right at that moment a slight breeze had blown through me pushing my sent into her room, Kevin had undoubtedly smelled me, I was surprised it had taken him this long actually to notice I was here, but then again anyone would be distracted when they were that close to Bella.

"Nothing I just though I smelled-never mind." He had walked awfully close to the window. I decided I had risked it enough for now. I hopped off the tree trying to be as quiet as I could and ran back home. I didn't even acknowledge my siblings as I dashed for my room locking myself in. Had Alice seen this coming? Had she allowed it? I was so overwhelmed, why was this happening to me?

**Thanks for reading, now go review. I just wanted to say, I know that I said I would take it slower and I did quite the opposite of that but that's because I just had to get it out. Otherwise it would have taken me forever! Sorry again that it took so long for me to update but I have been really busy with my other story "First Daughter" go check it out ;) and so yeah sorry I couldn't update sooner, I'll try to be better from now on. Ok **_**now**_** go review!**

**ss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this is the next chapter, I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like you if you want to make my day a review would be a nice way! Thank you! Now read on….**

I couldn't believe what I had heard! There was no way that this was really happening. I rushed up back to my room and turned my music on…LOUD. I paced for a few minutes until I decided that I was going to just have to accept this. What could I do really? I sank down on my bed and stared out at the growing moon.

What was I going to do tomorrow in school? How was I going sit down next to her in bio and act normal? Would they have already….i don't even want to know.

"Edward are you ready?" Alice yelled up at me. Ready for what?

"What?" I yelled back, why was I yelling, I didn't need to.

"Are you coming to school?" she asked, she was at my door now. School? I hadn't even realized that the moon had turned into the sun. I had sat up here thinking all night and now I was going to be late.

"Um you guys can go without me." I heard her sigh, but she left. I turned back to the sun and stared at it some more.

"Knock knock." I heard Jasper say from the doorway. Great Alice had just called him to deal with me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked walking in and taking a seat next to me.

"Sure." Jasper was like my older brother, even though I never liked thinking that I needed help from someone other than me, sometimes it was just nice to know that there was someone I could talk to about my problems.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Bella." Whoa that just slipped out, it was like I was on auto control or something.

"What's going on with her?" he asked tentatively as to not upset me.

"She's with Kevin."

"Well I'm sorry to say this man but you had so many chances to be with her and you passed them all up."

"Yeah I know but I heard then talking last night."

"How did you hear them talking last night?" oh shoot, now I was going to have to explain myself.

"Well sometimes I go visit Bella at night." I tried to make it sound casual and not stalkerish.

"So you talked to both of them, what did you guys talk about?" he hedged.

"Well I didn't talk to her persay….i was kind of listening in…out side her window on a tree."his eyes grew wider and wider with every additional piece of information.

"Your stalking her." He said once he had regained his composure.

"No! it's not like that." I took a breath, "Well I mean I just really wanted to be with her, I wasn't expecting that _him _to be there."

"Well Edward they're going out, what did you expect?"

"I didn't expect them to have SEX!" oh my god, I can't believe I just said that.

"They did what!" he asked shocked.

"Nothing, well I mean I don't know if they actually did anything but they talked about doing it and I left before I could hear anymore so I don't know."

"Well Edward man I don't know what to tell you, she's a big girl she can do what she wants with who she wants."

"Yeah I know I just don't know what to do, he's a vampire and I don't want anything to…happen."

"I know but there's nothing you can do."

"I guess." Man I wasn't not feeling to good about myself right now.

"We should probably get going if we want to make it in time for second period."

"What?"

"They left like an hour ago."

I hadn't even seen the time go by. I changed my clothes quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Jasper asked as we left the house.

"Oh sure thing." We zoomed into the school parking lot almost hitting a few parked cars that looked almost as if getting hit would improve them.

Mrs. Cope didn't give us any trouble about being late though she did give me a little trouble mentally when she tried to picture me naked.

"I'll catch you at lunch." Jasper yelled back at me.

"Actually I think I'm sitting with other people." I yelled back.

"Oh okay." I could hear the disappointment in my brother's voice but I just couldn't be around Bella and Kevin right now. Plus I hadn't been around my other friends in a long time. Out of all my siblings I was one of the only ones to friends with mortals.

My next two classes passed by without any incidents and soon it was lunch times.

"Hey Tyler wait up." I called after him.

"Oh hey Edward what's up?" he was a nice guy that I hung out with sometimes.

"Nothing I just wanted to go to lunch with you." He looked happy.

"Sure, are you eating with us today?"

"Yeah if that's okay with you."

"Of course." We walked in and took a seat at the table that held all my human friends. As soon as Jessica and Lauren saw that I was sitting with them today they straitened up and jutted out their chests before applying lip gloss on, which was stupid because we were about to eat, well I wasn't but they were.

"Edward!" Jessica leaned toward me with a scary smile that I think she thought made her look sexy. "It's been so long since you sat with us." She leaned even closer, "I missed you." I shivered, and not from pleasure.

I saw Lauren give me a wink.

"Yeah I missed all you guys." I tried to free myself from them.

"Yeah we missed you too Cullen. "I heard Mike sneer at me from the end of the table.

"Shut up Mike." Tyler threw a French fry at him.

"So what up man, we haven't seen you in a while." Ben said from next to Angela, Bella was friends with her.

"Nothing, I just wanted a change of scenery." I lied.

"How is everything with you and Bella?" Tyler asked me under his breath so that only I could hear. He knew how I felt about her, I thought that I could at least confess in one human.

"Not good, she's going out with Kevin."

"Are you talking about Kevin and Bella?" Jessica asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Why?"

"Well didn't you hear?" Lauren jumped in.

"No hear what?"

"I thought that you of all people would know considering that you guys are best friends and whatever."

"What is it?" I was getting impatient with their little mid games.

"Well apreantly they-"

"Jessica I really don't think that it's your place to tell him." Angela cut in.

"He has a right to know." Lauren snapped at her.

"Yes but Bella told me in confidence, she didn't know that you two overheard." She snapped at them.

I really wanted to hear what they had to say but I didn't want to invad her privacy.

"Whatever." Jessica and Lauren went back to chatting about whatever it is they talked about. The rest of lunch I tried to get it out of Angela's head what Bella had talked to her bout.

_I can't believe those two girls where going to tell Edward that, it's so privet and not for the lunch table to discuss._ As much as I admired Angela politeness I was about to yell at her for not telling me.

_BBBBRrrrrrriiingggggg!!!!!_

The bell rang and the herds of students shuffled their way to their next class. I grabbed Jessica's arm before she left pulling her aside, I saw Lauren sneer at her.

"What can I help you with Edward?" she trailed her finger down my shirt. I stopped her right before she hit my belt buckle.

"Jessica stop!" I pushed her away a bit. "I just wanted to know what you were going to say about Bella and Kevin?" her smile fell a bit but then she got it back a little brighter, I could hear her evil brain working.

_Maybe I can twist this to my advantage…_

"Oh well I was just going to tell you how I heard that she and Kevin finally did the dead." She giggles. "Took her long enough." I felt venom rise in my throat.

"Are you sure?" maybe she had misheard.

"Yeah she deff did, I mean you could like totally tell, and I think Mike overheard Kevin talking about it in the locker rooms."

I barely excused myself before I bolted from the empty lunch room.

"Bye!" I heard her call after me. I made it to bio before the bell rang and took my seat next to Bella.

I didn't look at her, I just took deep breathes. I inhaled and then stopped. Something was off, she smelled different, I mean she still smelled the same but somehow different. She still had that sweet intoxicating scent but for some reason it smelled tainted, not as pure as before. It was still Bella, but she was , changed.

"Are you wearing a new perfume?" I asked her hoping it was simply that.

"Talking to me are we?" She barely turned to face me.

"What do you mean, I still talk to you? You're the one who's two wrapped up into your boyfriend to talk to anyone now a days."

"You're the one locked up in his room all day listening to emo music!"

"Are you wearing a new perfume!?" I almost yelled, how the teacher didn't and students didn't hear me I have no idea.

"Why do you want to know if I'm wearing a new perfume?" she looked really confused.

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not I never wear perfume….you told me you didn't like it when I wore it once." She whispered the last part, but I heard her. That last little part made me a little happy, did that mean she still cared about what I thought?

"Oh."

The rest of class was spent in silence. Once it was over I suffered through one more class before I rushed over to my car. Alice's car was already in the driveway when I got there, she had last period free so she always went home with Jasper.

"I'm home!" I yelled before collapsing on the couch. I heard moaning coming from the upstairs, great I should have waited longer before driving home. I turned the TV on and tried to ignore the sounds.

"Oh Hey man didn't know you were home." Jasper said coming to sit next to me.

"I knew you were." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Oh Hey Edward." Alice was cheery as ever. Wonder why.

"Hey."

"Why so down?" she asked noticing how I was.

"Nothing."

"No seriously why…is it Bel-"

"YEAH! It because of her! Okay I'm upset, everyone in this damn house is having sex except for me and Bella hates me now! The girl I'm in love with hate me!" Alice looked shocked out my outburst.

"Sorry I didn't…."

"I don't hate you." I heard a quiet voice say. I turned to the door to see Bella standing there holding Kevin's hand. I felt like dying, oh wait I already was. She had just heard everything!

---

**That was the next chapter! Hope you like it please review!**


End file.
